


HardcoreBoyHalo

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Brat Skeppy, Bratting, Bruh it’s legit porn, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Soft Dom BadBoyHalo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29295741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Hey, Bad,” Skeppy grinned, leaning in closer and hugging Bad’s arm. “Guess what.” Bad’s anger melted away. He couldn’t be mad at Skeppy for long. “What?” Bad replied.Skeppy looked out at their friends, who were dancing, and having the time of their lives. He looked back up at Bad, all pretty under his lashes. “If our friends weren’t watching, I’d be down on my knees for you right now, Bad,” he giggled, nuzzling his face into the older’s bicep.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch, skephalo - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 194
Collections: Anonymous





	HardcoreBoyHalo

**Author's Note:**

> if they find out about this/is uncomfortable with this, it will be taken down.

Bad could feel his temper ticking. Skeppy was doing the most tonight to get on his nerves, swearing his heart out, and pawing at his patience. His anger only ignited when he caught a random guy buying Skeppy a drink when he came back from the restroom.

Skeppy knew who he belonged to. Yet here he was, sitting all pretty, resting his face on his sweater paw as he sipped on the drink. “Skeppy. You know you’re a lightweight. Give me that,” Bad muttered, sitting next to him and downing the drink in 3 gulps.

“Hey, Bad,” Skeppy grinned, leaning in closer and hugging Bad’s arm. “Guess what.” Bad’s anger melted away. He couldn’t be mad at Skeppy for long. “What?” Bad replied.

Skeppy looked out at their friends, who were dancing, and having the time of their lives. He looked back up at Bad, all pretty under his lashes. “If our friends weren’t watching, I’d be down on my knees for you right now, Bad,” he giggled, nuzzling his face into the older’s bicep.

Bad’s face burned, flames of arousal melting his gut. He let out a signature growl, looking down at the boy clinging to his arm. “Skeppy. Are you drunk?” Bad asked, tilting the younger’s chin up and brushing dark curls out of his eyes.

“Nope!” Skeppy grinned. “Wanna check?” he continued, leaning up to catch Bad’s lips in his. Bad kissed back, hard and passionate. Finally, this whole stupid bar could see that Skeppy was taken.

“You can’t just say things like that in public, Baby,” Bad said, his voice low and filled with fire. Skeppy shuddered, shifting from his seat, and into Bad’s lap. “things like what?” he whispered coyly.

Bad narrowed his eyes, pushing up his glasses slightly. “Muffin head.” he muttered. Skeppy wrapped his arms around Bad’s shoulders. “Fuck head,” he grinned, clearly thrilled to push Bad’s buttons where he couldn’t do anything to stop it.

Bad ran his hand down the younger boy’s spine, his fingertips ghosting Skeppy’s ass. “Was this your plan all along? Do you _want_ to get punished when we get home?” he whispered gruffly.

“Maybe,” Skeppy whispered into Bad’s neck, licking the skin softly before pressing a kiss into it. Goosebumps ran down Bad as Skeppy rested his little hand on his arm.

“You’ve been so bad tonight,” Bad muttered, contradicting himself by caressing Skeppy’s jaw. “You’re lucky you’re so pretty.”

Bad groaned. Skeppy had him wrapped around his finger. “You’re a little devil, you know?” Skeppy did not respond, simply humming in agreement.

“Bad,” Skeppy called from Bad’s chest. “Yes?”  
Skeppy lifted his head displaying the need swirling in the browns of his half lidded eyes. “Take me home. Now.” he whispered. Bad narrowed his eyes, but he’d never dare refuse. “As you wish, Love,” he replied, scooping Skeppy up in his arms.

The parking lot was quieter, music almost muted from the building. Bad made his way to the passenger seat, gingerly setting Skeppy down, and draping the seatbelt across his small frame. The soft display was topped, with a kiss to Skeppy’s forehead.

He walked around the car again to get into the Driver’s side, sending a quick text to their friends informing them that they’d be heading home early.

“What?” Bad questioned when Skeppy wouldn’t stop staring at him. “You’re pretty,” he mumbled. A smile graced Bad’s features. “Is this your way of apologizing?”

Skeppy grinned. “Nah.” Bad sputtered, rambling as he drove telling Skeppy nonsense about how he deserved an apology. Or something. Skeppy was too busy letting his imagination run wild to care.

Skeppy felt Bad’s hand engulf his own as the two walked into the apartment elevator. He looked down, examining their entwined hands. So perfect, the way Skeppy’s smaller, richer fingers laced into Bad’s paler ones.

The ding of the elevator snapped him out of his daze. “Race you!” Skeppy yelped happily, pouncing forward and into a sprint. “Wha-“ Bad cried as he watched the younger speed towards their apartment room.

“Not fair, you had a head start,” Bad muttered as Skeppy stuck in his key. “You snooze, you loose, Bad,” he retorted, sticking his tongue out for good measure.

Bad snapped, finally in the privacy of their own home, pinning both of Skeppy’s wrists to the wall above him with just one hand.

His green eyes flashed dangerously in the dim light. “You’ve been playing your silly little games all night,” he growled, lowering his mouth to Skeppy’s ear.

“So what?” Skeppy purred, connecting his confident gaze to Bad’s from under his lashes. Bad’s eyes darkened. “You little brat,” he hissed.

If that’s how Skeppy wanted to play, Bad thought, releasing his wrists, and casually walking over to the kitchen for a glass of water.

He smirked when the younger followed him in like a lost dog. “Is that it?” Skeppy whined. “Hm?” Bad sipped his glass in false confusion.

Skeppy huffed, jutting his lower lip out in a pout. “Guess you’re not really as hardcore as you say you are,” he sang, running a hand through his fluffy hair and examining his nails.

Bad rolled his eyes. He knew what Skeppy was doing. But he couldn’t help it. “I am too,” He blurted out.  
“Are not.”  
“Are too!”  
“Are not.”  
Bad growled. “You’re being so childish. Stop it.” he demanded. Skeppy locked eyes with him, subtly biting his bottom lip. “Make me.”

Bad snapped, for the second time that night, picking Skeppy up in one swift movement, setting him up on the counter. He wiped that cheeky grin right off of Skeppy’s face with a rough kiss, and the younger whined when he bit his lip, tangling his hands in Bad’s hair as the brunette dominated the kiss.

“Such a fucking brat,” Bad snarled when they parted. Skeppy giggled. “language,” he whispered. Bad stuck his index finger into Skeppy’s lips, effectively shutting him up, and watching the younger hungrily as he sucked at it. “You’re lucky it was my fingers, this time,” he muttered under his breath.

Skeppy brought his half lidded eyes up to meet Bad’s at his filthy words, moaning softly in agreement. “Wait here,” Bad told him softly, pulling his now spit-covered digit back.

He left for a few seconds, coming back to Skeppy swinging his legs, fiddling with his shirt collar. “Strip,” Bad demanded, pouring the lube he retrieved over two of his fingers. Skeppy laughed cheekily, but obliged, peeling his dark skinny jeans from his band-aid covered legs.

“I wish you’d be more careful on that skateboard,” Bad muttered, running his free hand down Skeppy’s thigh. “careful is my middle name,” he lied, spreading his legs at Bad’s touch.

Bad’s blush darkened as he ran his eyes down Skeppy’s body. He leaned in, kissing Skeppy’s neck as he slipped his fingers into his heat. Skeppy’s breath hitched, and he broke the kiss to bite his lip, preventing a moan from slipping out.

Bad did not like that. “Let me hear you,” He muttered, his voice dangerously low. “S-sorry,” Skeppy breathed out, mewling in pleasure when Bad pistoned his hand.

“Look at you,” Bad cooed, watching Skeppy’s heated, pleasured face as he leaned back. “Taking my fingers so well.” Skeppy whimpered.

“Bad, please,” Skeppy pleaded, arching his back as he sped up. “Please what?” Bad chuckled, slowing his pace. “Fuh-” Skeppy mumbled, averting his gaze to the side. “Fuck me, Bad. Please,” he begged.

Bad smirked, pulling his fingers out, and lewdly licking some of the lube off of them. “Since you’re asking so nicely,” Bad whispered close to Skeppy’s ear, popping the cap open again to cover his dick in the substance.

“You gonna be a good boy?” Bad asked as he aligned himself. “I promise!” Skeppy responded, desperate to be stuffed full.

Bad’s features softened. “Alright.” He uttered nonchalantly before slowly sliding in, giving the younger a second to adjust. Skeppy sighed, but the sound was quickly replaced by his loud, unfiltered moaning as Bad set a heavy pace.

Bad could feel himself losing control, hips snapping into Skeppy. “a-ah, Bad?” Skeppy cried through his ecstasy. Bad stopped immediately. “no- no don’t stop,” the younger whined.

“I- uh-haah~ I’m sorry about being a brat,” Skeppy finished his sentence with effort as Bad nailed him, his dick hitting the loveliest of places inside him.

“Aww, Geppy,” Bad cooed without slowing his brutal pace. “It’s alright, you can’t help what you are,” he taunted, leaning down and marking Skeppy’s skin.

“hmph,” Skeppy pouted, but it trailed off into another moan as Bad rolled his hips. Bad felt himself get closer, groaning lowly and pulling out, much to Skeppy’s dismay.

He wasn’t empty for long, though, as Bad gripped his waist, flipping him with ease, bending him over the kitchen counter. Back facing him now, Bad inserted himself again, reaching down, and wrapping his left fist around Skeppy’s erection.

Instantly too much for Skeppy, the new deep angle paired with Bad’s hand jacking him off. He couldn’t even warn the other, cumming violently into Bad’s palm, white flashing behind his eyelids, and squeezing tighter around Bad’s length.

Bad moaned out, Skeppy tightening around him doing him in. His hips pistoned, trying to bury himself even deeper into the younger as he came violently into the warmth of Skeppy’s body.

The goopy white liquid dripped down Skeppy’s thigh, contrasting with his tan skin beautifully. Bad panted, as Skeppy sighed in his bliss.

“..Good boy,” Bad smiled darkly, something greedy possessing his mind as be drunk in the view of Skeppy’s lean body, used and pretty, leaning weakly on the kitchen counter.

Skeppy kissed Bad as the taller picked him up with ease. “Love you, Bad,” Skeppy giggled. “I love you, S’geppy,” Bad whispered, starting the shower and setting him down so the water could warm up.

“You know you’re mine, right?” Bad muttered. “All yours. And you’re mine,” Skeppy replied, rolling his eyes playfully.

“I think I’ve experienced HardcoreBoyHalo,” Skeppy muttered after a minute, a cheeky grin spreading accross his face. “Shut up,” Bad grumbled, pulling Skeppy close by the waist to add another hickey to his collarbone.


End file.
